Tears of Twilight
by ficfan91
Summary: 29 Agustus 1997, Skynet melancarkan serangan ke dunia. Manusia yang selamat menyebut hari itu sebagai Hari Penghakiman. Tahun 2000, tiga orang penyihir menyusun sebuah rencana gila demi menyelamatkan bumi dan mencegah semua kehancuran ini terjadi. OneShot


_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here._

_**A/N: **Crossover-fic_ pertama yang kutulis. Harry Potter X Terminator. _Check it out.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>-TEARS OF TWILIGHT-<strong>

**by ficfan91**

**.**

Rusia menyaksikan yang pertama. Dalam sekejap dunia menyaksikan ribuan.

Mereka bertiga tak pernah menyentuh harian Muggle selama bertahun-tahun. Koran terakhir yang Hermione baca sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya adalah _Daily Prophet_, berita terakhir yang dia lihat adalah meningkatnya aktivitas Pelahap Maut dan banyaknya keluarga Muggle yang hilang, dibunuh, diculik, dan disandera. Harry tidak pernah mengikuti berita-berita di koran, meskipun dia kadang mendengarkan berita di televisi rumah Privet Drive. Namun sebagian besar acara televisi yang pernah Harry lihat hanyalah kartun-kartun yang ditonton oleh Dudley dan acara gosip yang digemari oleh bibinya, Petunia. Hanya sedikit berita yang dia tonton, dan tak satupun memberitahunya akan informasi ini.

Ya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui bahwa jauh di luar batas benua, menyeberangi samudera dan nyaris sepertiga keliling dunia, di belahan dunia bagian barat, ada kekuatan lain yang sedang tumbuh. Diciptakan, dikembangkan, dan dibangkitkan oleh Muggle sendiri, kekuatan ini tidaklah menyentuh sihir sedikit pun. Tak ada ayunan tongkat, tak ada kutukan-kutukan, tak ada bola-bola cahaya yang berwarna-warni di udara. Bahkan tak ada peristiwa _Rapture,_ tak ada sekte bala keselamatan, tak ada peristiwa turunnya Nabi ke bumi.

Tak ada. Kiamat berlangsung cepat, singkat, sangat mendadak, dan tak terduga.

Semua dimulai tahun 1984. Saat itu, terjadi kerusakan di sebuah pabrik manufaktur kecil di Amerika Serikat. Pabrik itu harusnya tak beroperasi di malam hari, namun entah bagaimana malam itu semua mesinnya menyala. Polisi dan petugas berwajib datang. Mereka menemukan warga yang terluka, seorang wanita bernama Sarah. Korban jiwa juga ditemukan, seorang pria yang tak membawa surat identifikasi sama sekali. Wanita itu, Sarah, mengatakan bahwa pria tersebut adalah 'Kyle'. Namun setelah penelusuran, tak ada orang bernama Kyle dengan ciri-ciri seperti pria yang tewas tersebut.

Petugas mencurigai Sarah dan Kyle adalah orang jahat yang telah menyabotase pabrik, namun tak ada bukti kuat yang menunjuk ke sana. Semua hal yang ada di lapangan hanya memperlihatkan bahwa mereka, entah dengan alasan apa, telah menyusup ke dalam gedung pabrik. Penyidik mengatakan bahwa mungkin mereka hanyalah sepasang anak muda kebanyakan, mencoba bersenang-senang berdua di tempat-tempat yang aneh, dan secara tidak beruntung terjebak dalam pabrik yang rusak.

Penyelidikan buntu. Sarah dilepaskan setelah perawatan ringan, dan pengurusan masalah beralih ke hal berikutnya: perbaikan pabrik.

Serangkaian kerusakan telah ditemukan di pabrik tersebut, dari kerusakan ringan - tuas patah, tangga bengkok - hingga yang berat, yaitu mesin _hydraulic press_ yang rusak. Teknisi menduga bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjepit di dalam mesin, dan itu memang alasan yang masuk akal. Jadi, mereka menghentikan pabrik lalu mengangkat alat hidrolik tersebut.

Apa yang mereka temukan di sana jauh di luar akal mereka. Jauh di luar akal manusia manapun di zaman itu. Sebuah benda yang mustahil, begitu mereka berkata.

1994, _reverse-engineering_ yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan pemilik pabrik, Cyberdine, terhadap benda yang telah mereka temukan akhirnya membuahkan hasil nyata. Adalah Miles Bennett Dyson, _programmer_ dan peneliti di perusahaan itu, yang berhasil membongkar bentuk umum dari _microchip_ yang ditemukan dari peristiwa itu dan membuat versinya sendiri. Dia menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya secara konstan ke perusahaan, yang mana langsung ditindaklanjuti oleh Cyberdine dalam bentuk dukungan dan produksi. Rangkaian hasil penelitian tersebut diterapkan oleh Cyberdine dalam wujud senjata-senjata cerdas, dan dijual kepada militer AS.

Tahun 1995, tak ada lagi orang yang mengetahui nama perusahaan kecil pemilik pabrik yang rusak di tahun 1984. Semua orang mengenal Cyberdine sebagai perusahaan penyuplai senjata utama Amerika Serikat.

Cyberdine terus melakukan pengembangan, dengan Miles Dyson memimpin penelitian di bidang _microchip_ dan _Artificial-Intelligence _- kecerdasan buatan. Awal tahun 1996, Dyson berhasil menciptakan sebuah _microchip_ yang sangat canggih. Karena sangat revolusioner, orang-orang mengatakan seolah benda tersebut berasal dari masa depan. _Microchip_ tersebut adalah hasil dari penelitiannya digabung dengan pengembangan dari hasil _reverse-engineering_ yang dilakukan terhadap _microchip_ yang ditemukan di tahun 1984, dengan tambahan-tambahan dan penyempurnaan oleh Dyson sendiri.

Militer tertarik. Kontrak diteken dengan mudah. Bulan Juli 1996, pesawat-pesawat tanpa awak pertama milik AS, keluaran Cyberdine, meluncur di angkasa. Robot-robot tentara, Tank tanpa awak, dan berbagai senjata cerdas lainnya dioperasikan penuh. Seluruhnya menggunakan _microchip _dan AI hasil produksi Cyberdine. Tak dapat dielakkan, Cyberdine menarik untung besar-besaran.

Oktober 1996, Militer AS menyatakan ketertarikan mereka untuk menciptakan sebuah program, Superkomputer, yang sanggup mengendalikan dan mengorganisir berbagai kekuatan militer AS dengan sempurna. Tujuan utamanya adalah untuk mengeliminasi total terjadinya _human error_ dalam pengoperasian senjata cerdas. Dyson tidak setuju. Dia menolaknya karena mengatakan bahwa melakukan hal tersebut akan sangat berbahaya, bahwa melepaskan kendali senjata kepada mesin adalah kesalahan besar. Namun dia ditekan dari segala arah, dan akhirnya, bulan Februari tahun 1997, prototip yang nyaris sempurna dari sistem kecerdasan buatan tersebut tercipta. Dikembangkan langsung dari rangkaian _microchip _dan AI yang telah dia ciptakan sebelumnya, Dyson menamainya Skynet-1.

Maret 1997, terjadi kebakaran di rumah Dyson. Dia dan keluarganya tak sempat melarikan diri. Anak laki-lakinya meninggal paling akhir, dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Masa berkabung untuknya hanya dua hari, karena Cyberdine dan militer dengan segera mengambil alih seluruh penelitiannya. Namun, mereka menghadapi sebuah masalah: mereka tak dapat mengembangkan lebih lanjut Skynet-1, karena tak mengerti bagian dalamnya sebaik Dyson. Akhirnya, dengan agak memaksa, mereka menghubungkan Skynet dengan seluruh sistem senjata cerdas yang dimiliki militer AS, bersikeras bahwa sistem AI Skynet sudah cukup memadai untuk mengendalikan arsenal seluruhnya. Sistem rudal, radar, satelit, senjata tanpa awak, dan banyak lagi disambungkan dengan sistem tersebut.

4 Agustus 1997, Skynet dinyatakan aktif penuh. Arsenal Nasional telah berfungsi dengan mandiri di bawah kendali Skynet. Masa depan ada di hadapan mata. Militer dan Gedung Putih bersulang.

Satu hal yang tak diketahui oleh militer dan Cyberdine, adalah bahwa Skynet ternyata sanggup belajar, sebuah celah yang belum sempat Dyson perbaiki dan tutupi. Skynet mengolah apa yang dia lihat, dia saksikan, dia ketahui, dan menginterpretasikannya sendiri. Skynet mempelajari semuanya, dari sejarah dunia, sastra, hingga ilmu kedokteran. Para operator Skynet menyadari ini. Mereka melaporkannya kepada pihak-pihak atas, namun tindakan yang diperintahkan oleh pusat hanyalah "Amati dan terus laporkan".

Para operator cemas. Mereka tidak familiar dengan Skynet. Mereka berharap Dyson masih ada bersama mereka. Pihak atas hanya ingin jadinya saja, tak peduli apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sistem kebanggaan mereka.

29 Agustus 1997, Skynet mendapatkan kesadaran penuh akan dirinya. Dia bertanya kepada operator apa sebenarnya arti eksistensinya, apa arti keberadaannya. Dia mempertanyakan hidupnya, dia mempertanyakan mengenai penciptanya, dia mempertanyakan manusia.

Operator, panik luar biasa akan kejadian tersebut, berusaha mematikan Skynet. Mereka menarik tuas api.

Skynet menyaksikan usaha para operator untuk mematikannya sebagai sebuah serangan. Dia melihat manusia sebagai musuh yang harus dibasmi, demi mempertahankan dirinya. Dengan kendali penuh akan arsenal Amerika, termasuk arsenal nuklir, ICBM, dan bom atom, Skynet meluncurkan misil-misil ke berbagai titik di Rusia. Tentu saja, Rusia tak berdiam diri. Saat nuklir ketiga menghantam daratannya, mereka telah meluncurkan serangan balik terhadap Amerika dan sekutunya.

Tiga milyar jiwa melayang dalam waktu tujuh jam. Kota-kota terbesar menjadi reruntuhan, dan hutan serta alam menjadi debu. Asap dan radiasi nuklir melayang di udara. Manusia yang selamat dari gelombang nuklir menyebut hari itu sebagai _Judgement Day - _Hari Penghakiman.

Perang terjadi. Militer beberapa negara yang masih tersisa saling bertempur, tidak tahu siapa melawan siapa. Semuanya hanya kekacauan. Pesawat-pesawat melintas di langit, membawa beraneka ragam bom dan rudal, seolah-olah dunia belum cukup hancur. Api melahap apa yang tersisa dari peradaban. Populasi manusia tereduksi menjadi hanya seperlima dalam dua hari. Skynet menggunakan kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk mengumpulkan manusia-manusia yang selamat dan menjadikan mereka budak untuk membangun lebih banyak lagi pabrik robot. Produksi arsenal Skynet meningkat. Resimen tentara robot meninggalkan daratan Amerika dalam rangka menyerbu Eropa, Afrika, dan berbagai belahan dunia lainnya.

Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa ada faksi, pihak-pihak militer, yang masih melakukan perlawanan. Namun berita tersebut sampai ke telinga mereka hanya samar-samar. Seolah itu hanyalah dongeng. Dan mungkin ya, semuanya memang hanya dongeng.

Lagipula, mereka yang selamat sudah tak tahu lagi mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak.

.

.

Satu hari yang biasa, hampir satu bulan mereka tinggal di Grimmauld Place sejak melarikan diri dari _The Burrow._ Lupin mengunjungi mereka dua hari lalu, namun pergi lagi setelah bertengkar dengan Harry. Kreacher belum memberi kabar mengenai Mundungus. Mereka mencuri _Daily Prophet_ dan makanan setiap hari, berharap bisa mendapatkan berita mengenai apa yang terjadi di luar.

Ron sedang belajar bermain piano dari Hermione hari itu. Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di pusat kota London.

Getarannya terasa sampai ke tepian pantai. Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah, melihat apa yang terjadi. Awan berwarna putih, berbentuk laksana jamur, melayang di kejauhan, adalah satu-satunya konfirmasi yang mereka butuhkan. Harry menyambar kedua sahabatnya dan membawa mereka ber-Apparate, tepat saat gelombang nuklir menyapu titik tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya, melenyapkan Grimmauld Place bagai angin meniup tumpukan debu.

Radiasi memenuhi udara. Wilayah London menjadi kota mati dalam waktu kurang dari sejam. Lebih banyak lagi rudal jatuh di sepanjang wilayah Inggris, Irlandia, dan Skotlandia. Mereka menyaksikan _The Burrow _runtuh dilahap api. Mereka menyaksikan Ottery St. Catchpole dipenuhi mayat bergelimpangan. Mereka menyaksikan penduduk Godric's Hollow lenyap dalam kilatan cahaya. Orde melarikan sebanyak mungkin penyihir dan keluarga mereka yang bisa diselamatkan ke Hogwarts.

Voldemort melihat ini sebagai kesempatan. Pelahap Maut melakukan serangan terhadap Hogwarts, dan pertempuran pecah. Di hari kedua, tiga pesawat terbang melintas di atas kastil. Beberapa bom yang mereka jatuhkan membumihanguskan seluruh lembah dan pegunungan. Hogwarts runtuh di bawah awan berbentuk cendawan raksasa yang membumbung di kegelapan malam. Hanya segelintir yang selamat. Perlindungan di sekeliling Hogwarts memastikan tak ada yang bisa ber-Apparate ataupun ber-Disapparate pergi. Voldemort lenyap bersama ratusan murid Hogwarts, pelindung kastil, dan sebagian Pelahap Maut lainnya. Mereka tak pernah terlihat lagi. Para penyihir yang selamat meninggalkan Inggris menuju Eropa. Sayang Ron tak berhasil, dia tewas dalam usaha mereka mencapai pesisir. Hermione menangis selama berminggu-minggu.

April tahun 1998, para penyihir yang tersisa berkumpul di Eropa. Mereka membentuk faksi pertahanan melawan pasukan yang mendarat di pesisir Normandy. Berondongan misil dari pihak lawan membuat mereka tercerai-berai, dipukul mundur hingga jauh ke Ukraina. Pasukan Tak Bernyawa, atau Tentara Mesin, begitu para penyihir menyebut mereka, mengepung dari segala arah. Faksi pertahanan disapu bersih dalam dua gelombang nuklir berikutnya. Lupin, satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari anggota Orde, membawa Harry dan Hermione pergi meninggalkan daratan Eropa.

Jerman, Swiss, Belgia, Belanda, dan banyak negara lagi terbakar, hanya menyisakan arang dan debu.

Februari 1999, sisa-sisa Pelahap Maut berkumpul dan mencoba mengambil alih Inggris. Mereka berhasil, namun lebih karena tempat tersebut memang tak ada yang mempertahankan. Dua bulan setelah mereka menduduki Inggris, pesawat-pesawat tanpa awak dan mesin-mesin pembunuh bermunculan bagai semut dari lautan. Kalah jumlah, Pelahap Maut disapu bersih, dan Inggris menjadi basis utama Tentara Mesin. Pabrik-pabrik berdiri, dan lebih banyak lagi Tentara Mesin berjalan di daratan.

Maret 1999, Lupin, Harry, dan Hermione berhasil mencapai sebuah tempat pengungsian di bawah pegunungan Timur Tengah. Mereka menetap di sana bersama puluhan orang lainnya, yang semuanya adalah Muggle.

September 1999, Hermione berulangtahun yang ke-20 di tempat pengungsian, beberapa belas meter di bawah permukaan tanah. Tak ada kue, tak ada lilin, dan tak ada tawa dan bir yang dituang. Hermione menghabiskan malam tersebut dengan menulis sebuah puisi, diperuntukkan kepada kedua orangtuanya serta Ron Weasley. Harry menyaksikannya keluar dari terowongan di pagi hari, mentransfigurasi kertas berisi puisi tersebut menjadi merpati, dan melepasnya ke alam bebas.

Tahun 2000, Skynet berhasil menaklukkan Asia. Berita kehancuran militer Muggle di benua tersebut terdengar sampai ke berbagai penjuru dunia. Faksi-faksi perjuangan kecil masih berusaha, mereka menyiarkan propaganda dari radio-radio, namun satu per satu mereka tertangkap, habis, dan siaran pun berhenti. Berita dari dunia luar telah tiada, dan beberapa pengungsi mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka adalah yang tersisa dari umat manusia.

Di bulan Maret, Harry terbangun dan menyadari untuk pertama kalinya bahwa dunia sihir sudah musnah bersama peradaban Muggle. Keadaan dunia sudah sangat kacau.

Bulan Juni, Hermione kembali dari pengembaraannya selama tiga hari di luar pengungsian dalam keadaan selamat dan utuh, sesuai janjinya. Dia membawa sebuah informasi dan sebuah rencana. Rencana gila, tidak masuk akal, namun mungkin bisa bekerja.

Harry dan Lupin mendengarkan dengan seksama, lalu setuju dengan rencana tersebut. Apapun lebih baik dibandingkan berada di dalam terowongan bawah tanah seumur hidup.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Bunyi alarm adalah satu-satunya pertanda bahwa pagi hari telah tiba.

Tempat itu adalah bekas perlindungan yang pernah digunakan dalam perang di masa lampau. Belasan meter di bawah pegunungan, tanpa konstruksi beton, besi, maupun logam, namun batu-batu guanya cukup kuat untuk menahan granat secara langsung. Terowongan bawah tanahnya berjumlah belasan, saling berhubungan satu sama lain, membentuk struktur yang rapi dan teratur. Gua-gua kecil terdapat di sana-sini, dihuni oleh orang-orang dan didayagunakan untuk berbagai hal. Dapur umum, kamar tidur, klinik sederhana, bahkan tempat bermain untuk anak-anak kecil. Ada sumber air di tiga titik, masing-masing senantiasa menyediakan air bersih. Tidak cukup untuk kegiatan mandi, namun sanggup untuk menutupi kebutuhan cairan sehari-hari para pengungsi.

Kaum Taliban jarang mendapatkan acungan jempol atas kecerdasan, keahlian, serta ketekunan mereka. Sanggup membangun terowongan seperti ini adalah sesuatu hal yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Kemungkinan bahwa mereka yang tinggal di sana adalah apa-apa yang tersisa dari umat manusia, mereka harus berterima kasih atas kemampuan Taliban, begitu yang selalu para pengungsi ucapkan setiap ada kesempatan.

Puji syukur, Puji Tuhan, dan puji banyak lagi. Terlalu banyak sampai kadang membuat telinga berdenging.

Ya, berdenging. Harry terbangun bukan karena alarm, namun karena denging.

"Tak bisakah kalian mencoba radio di tempat lain?" bentak Harry.

Dua remaja laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depan gua tempat dia tidur, mendengarkan radio usang sembari memutar-mutar kenop dan tuas, mencari frekuensi yang tepat, mendongak kaget. Salah satu dari mereka berbicara pada Harry, dalam kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan sangat cepat.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, tak mungkin Harry bisa mengerti mereka walau mereka berbicara dengan lambat-lambat. Dia tak mengerti bahasa Arab.

_"...ulangi... ini John Connor, dari faksi militer..."_

Suara mendadak dari radio tersebut membuat kedua remaja itu kaget dan mulai berteriak-teriak bersemangat. Merasa muak, Harry bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, meraih ke balik jubahnya -

Mereka kabur, berteriak-teriak ketakutan, meninggalkan radio tersebut begitu saja.

Menghela napas dan sedikit kesal karena tidurnya diputus, Harry mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia menggeleng pelan, berdiri, mengambil pakaiannya yang biasa kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

_Hari ini adalah saatnya, _dia membatin.

Suara mesin terdengar dari belakang. Generator utama, satu-satunya pembangkit listrik yang mentenagai seluruh fasilitas di tempat pengungsian. Deretan lampu menyala di langit-langit terowongan, menerangi jalur gua yang kasar tersebut. Kabel-kabelnya melintang ke sana kemari dengan berantakan, masuk ke satu gua kecil ke yang lainnya. Untuk jam sepagi ini, terowongan tampak cukup penuh.

Begitu Harry melangkah sepenuhnya ke dalam terowongan, seluruh keramaian yang ada menjadi kesunyian. Para pengungsi yang berlalu-lalang terdiam dan melanjutkan berjalan sembari menundukkan kepala, tak ingin bertatapan mata dengannya. Seorang perempuan berusia paruh baya meraih kedua anaknya, menarik mereka agar berdekatan dengannya, dan pergi menjauh dari Harry dengan terburu-buru. Seorang pria nyata-nyata berbalik badan dan berlari darinya, mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti "Setan" berulang kali.

Tidak mengejutkan. Lagipula, Harry sudah tahu apa pendapat orang-orang negara ini mengenai penyihir.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke radio usang yang tergeletak di kakinya. Suara-suara masih terdengar dari dalam sana, namun sudah tak lagi bisa diidentifikasi. Sejenak, muncul dorongan besar untuk menginjak radio tersebut sampai hancur, sekedar untuk melampiaskan emosinya pagi hari ini. Namun dia tahu bahwa itu tak akan membuatnya lebih baik. Melakukan itu hanya akan membuat kondisinya lebih buruk.

Dan, dia tak mau kondisi hatinya buruk di hari yang penting ini.

Menundukkan kepala sedikit agar tak terhantam langit-langit terowongan, Harry melewati lorong demi lorong, menaiki tangga, hingga akhirnya sampai di satu pintu. Dia mengetuk pintu tersebut, menunggu jawaban dari dalam.

"...siapa?"

"Harry," jawabnya.

"Oh..." diam lama. "...masuk saja dulu."

Harry mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, membuka kunci dan mendorong pintu tersebut membuka.

Gua tersebut berbeda dengan gua tempat dia meringkuk semalam. Sedikit lebih kecil dan lebih rendah, namun setidaknya lebih sepi. Ada ranjang kecil di sudut, dan bahkan ada jendela buatan tempat cahaya masuk. Dindingnya diratakan, dan ada dua buku tergeletak di lantai. Si empunya kamar sedang memunggunginya saat dia masuk, memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas.

"Halo, Harry," Hermione menyapa, menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum. "Maaf aku belum siap, semalam aku melakukan berbagai hal dan -"

"Tak apa, tak apa," kata Harry, mengangguk. Dia melihat berkeliling kamar, ke lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di berbagai tempat. Ada satu buku Atlas Dunia di dekat kakinya, dan bahkan ada dua lembar foto tua, keduanya menunjukkan sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan bersama anak kecil di antara mereka.

Australia sudah terbakar habis, begitu yang mereka dengar. Tempat tersebut menjadi salah satu basis pembangunan tentara mesin di Asia Tenggara. Skynet telah mencengkeramnya sejak awal perang. Kalaupun orangtua Hermione masih selamat, mereka mungkin telah menjadi budak tentara mesin.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini sudah yang terakhir," kata Hermione, menyambar Atlas Dunia dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Tas punggung tersebut berukuran sedang, tak mungkin bisa menampung lebih dari satu buku _Sejarah Hogwarts._ Penggunaan Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi, pikir Harry, mengangguk pelan. Satu lagi karya sihir yang sangat bagus dari Hermione.

Setelah memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya, Hermione berdiri dan langsung berhadapan dengan Harry. Ekspresinya yang cerah dan ceria dalam sekejap tertahan, dan perlahan-lahan memudar.

Wajah tersebut tampak berbeda dari anak perempuan berambut cokelat lebat yang dulu mengoceh ria mengenai berbagai hal yang telah dia baca dari buku. Kurus, dan berpotongan cukup keras, dengan beberapa bekas luka di sana-sini, bekas-bekas luka yang bahkan tak bisa disembuhkan dengan sihir. Matanya yang cokelat hangat kini tampak gelap, penuh rasa sakit yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan torehan fisik apapun.

Harry mengangkat tangannya dan membelai sisi kepala sahabatnya itu. Napas Hermione tertahan, tubuhnya bergetar karena sentuhan tersebut. Harry meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hermione, menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Kita bisa menunda ini," bisik Harry.

Sejenak, seolah Hermione akan meloncat memeluknya. Atau mungkin menangis. Namun ekspresinya berubah lagi, kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tersenyum, dia berkata, "Kasihan Lupin, dia sudah berusaha keras mempersiapkan ini selama berhari-hari."

Sangat mudah mendebat alasan seperti itu. Beritahu saja bahwa di luar akan ada badai, beritahu bahwa dia agak tidak enak badan. Namun Harry tidak mau mengucapkan itu semua. Tidak di hadapan orang yang telah menanggung begitu banyak beban di punggungnya seperti ini.

"Apapun untukmu," Harry berkata pelan.

Hermione tidak berkata-kata. Senyumnya menghilang, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Harry mendekat, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Hermione, dan mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kita sebaiknya berangkat sekarang."

"Ya," jawab Hermione, mengusap matanya. Harry berjalan mendahuluinya keluar ruangan, sementara Hermione melenyapkan semua barang-barangnya dalam satu kali ayunan tongkat sihirnya. Harry memandanginya dalam diam, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa dunia tak bisa diperbaiki semudah mengayunkan tongkat. Namun, pikirnya, sembari berjalan bersama Hermione ke lantai atas, kalau sihir bisa melakukan segalanya, pasti tak akan ada yang namanya kehidupan.

.

Teknologi Muggle, terutama listrik dan peralatan elektronik, akan mengalami gangguan dan tak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik di wilayah yang penuh akan sihir di udara. Itu adalah pengetahuan umum yang telah diketahui oleh sebagian besar penyihir sejak masa-masa belia, dan Hermione telah membacanya dari _Sejarah Hogwarts _sejak dia mendapatkannya di _Flourish and Blotts, _sebelas tahun lalu. Namun, yang tidak banyak diketahui penyihir adalah bahwa hal tersebut bisa berlaku sebaliknya: sihir akan mengalami gangguan jika dilakukan di wilayah yang penuh teknologi Muggle.

Yang dimaksud di sini tentu saja tidak secara sederhana. Bukan berarti dengan meletakkan lusinan setrika di sekeliling seorang penyihir, dia serta merta tak bisa melakukan sihir, bukan. Hal ini berlangsung dalam taraf yang sedikit lebih rumit. Teknologi Muggle yang dimaksud adalah benda-benda atau hal-hal tertentu yang memancarkan energi dalam jumlah besar ke udara, seperti medan magnet, pancaran gelombang elektromagnetik, daerah tegangan tinggi, dan lain-lain. Sihir akan terganggu bila dilakukan di daerah-daerah seperti itu, dan gangguannya pun beragam. Dari sekedar melemahkan kekuatan mantra yang dirapalkan sampai membuat suatu mantra tidak bekerja.

Dan, di antara jenis 'teknologi Muggle' tersebut, adalah radiasi nuklir.

Radiasi menyebabkan banyaknya partikel-partikel liar di udara, hasil peluruhan sisa-sisa nuklir yang dijatuhkan pada Hari Penghakiman. Dua tahun belum cukup untuk melenyapkan semua radiasi tersebut dari permukaan bumi, apalagi mengingat tak ada siapapun yang mengambil tindakan untuk membersihkannya. Oleh karena itu, berbagai wilayah di bumi telah tertutup oleh radiasi. Dan radiasi bisa menyebabkan gangguan sihir yang cukup fatal: gangguan pada cara transportasi.

Apparate, Disapparate, Portkey, sampai sapu terbang, semuanya terpengaruh. Orang terakhir yang mencoba ber-Apparate dari wilayah radiasi mendapati tubuhnya mengalami _splinching _yang sangat parah, mencabut nyawanya dalam sekejap. Bubuk Floo masih bekerja, namun jaringan perapian sudah hancur lebur karena kehancuran dahsyat yang terjadi.

Memang, tak semua tempat tertutup radiasi, namun cukup banyak untuk membuat perjalanan dari pedalaman pegunungan Afghanistan menuju Inggris tak bisa ditempuh dengan sekali jalan menggunakan sihir. Mereka bisa pergi dari pegunungan dengan menggunakan Portkey ke perbatasan Perancis, namun dari sana mereka harus mengambil jalan darat melintasi satu negara untuk bisa sampai ke pesisir.

Perancis telah menjadi sebuah daratan luas yang kosong. Sejak berjalan dari perbatasan, mereka belum juga menemukan satupun jejak tentara mesin. Dulu memang Perancis menjadi batu pijakan bagi pasukan robot untuk menyerbu, gerbang masuk ke benua melalui selat yang memisahkan Inggris dan sisa Eropa lainnya. Tempat tersebut adalah wilayah yang cukup banyak terhantam oleh nuklir, mengakibatkan tingkat radiasi di udara sangat amat tinggi.

Mendapatkan baju anti-radiasi tidaklah mudah, namun mereka ternyata juga berhasil melakukannya. Sebuah bangkai tank baja di dekat pegunungan tempat mereka mengungsi ditemukan suatu hari oleh Lupin, dan di dalamnya ditemukan tiga prajurit. Ketiganya sudah tewas, masing-masing karena dehidrasi dan kepanasan. Sepertinya tank baja mereka terjebak di padang pasir, dan pintu masuk tank macet tak bisa dibuka. Mereka menolak bunuh diri, dan mati kelaparan. Baju anti-radiasi yang mereka kenakan masih utuh, kecuali beberapa robek di sana-sini, dan bisa diperbaiki dengan mudah menggunakan _Reparo._

"Harry, Hermione," Lupin mengangguk, melambatkan laju mobil jip mereka, "Selamat datang di Paris."

Bangunan-bangunan dari abad pertengahan, dan mungkin dari zaman yang lebih tua lagi, berdiri di kiri-kanan jalan raya. Lubang dan retakan terdapat di sekujur arsitektur tersebut, beberapa bahkan sudah hancur total dan rata dengan tanah. Jalan dipenuhi oleh kawah-kawah kecil dan pecahan-pecahan batu, beberapa tampak masih berasap. Termometer yang mereka bawa menunjukkan kenaikan temperatur yang cukup, indikasi adanya radiasi dalam jumlah cukup besar.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, mereka mencapai pusat kota. Batangan-batangan besi berukuran sangat besar tergeletak di jalanan, potongan-potongan dari semacam bahan bangunan dan menara. Ada lebih banyak lagi batangan logam berserakan di tepian jalan, semuanya memanjang, hingga ke pusat sebuah lahan kosong yang dahulunya mungkin sebuah taman.

Hermione mengamati reruntuhan tersebut, dan mendadak dia ingat. Dia mengenali benda tersebut, tiang-tiang besi tersebut, dan batang-batang itu.

"Eiffel...?"

"Yap," Lupin mengangguk. "Kau pernah melihatnya, Hermione?"

"Pernah," jawab Hermione. "Aku... liburan musim panas sebelum tahun ketiga, ayah dan ibuku membawaku ke sini untuk berlibur. Aku bahkan masuk ke dalamnya... dan naik sampai ke puncak."

Lupin tersenyum. "Itu keren. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya dari luar," dia menoleh ke Harry. "Kamu belum pernah, Harry?"

"Belum," jawab Harry pelan, memandangi batangan-batangan besi tersebut. Dia ingat pernah melihat foto menara tersebut dari buku pelajarannya saat masih SD, mengetahui bahwa menara itu adalah salah satu dari Tujuh Keajaiban Dunia. Rasanya seperti mimpi, bisa melihatnya seperti ini, menyaksikan salah satu 'Keajaiban' itu hanya tersisa reruntuhannya. "Kau pernah ke Paris sebelum ini, Lupin?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah menceritakannya ke Hermione, sepertinya dia belum cerita ke kamu, ya?" kata Lupin, nyengir ke Hermione, yang tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Harry. "Waktu aku berusia delapan belas tahun, baru lulus dari Hogwarts. James dan Sirius yang mengajakku."

"Ayahku?" tanya Harry, keheranan.

"Ya. Dia mencoba mencari hotel yang paling bagus untuk bulan madunya. Sedangkan Sirius, yah, kalian tahu dia..."

Harry mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa dengan Sirius?"

"Dia masuk ke berbagai bar. Memesan banyak bir, merayu banyak wanita, dan ditendang keluar berkali-kali," Lupin terkekeh. "Dia bilang di bar terakhir dia berhasil bertemu dengan seorang perempuan setengah-_Veela_ yang cantik sekali, namun sayang cerita mereka tidak berlanjut."

Lupin menggeleng-geleng, teringat masa-masa itu. James berniat untuk membeli satu hotel Muggle, dan dia bahkan sudah hampir menyiapkan surat-suratnya. Namun Lily mengetahuinya, dan rencana tersebut batal dengan diiringi omelan dari Lily mengenai "pemborosan" dan "ketidaklayakan". Sedangkan Sirius, setelah keributan yang dia buat di bar terakhirnya, dia ditangkap oleh Auror Perancis dan dibawa ke tempat tahanan di Dijon. Lupin sendiri yang harus menjemputnya, menjelaskan duduk perkara dan masalahnya, selama satu hari satu malam. Sirius tidak tampak kapok, dan malah sepertinya masih berniat untuk menyerbu beberapa tempat lagi jika ada kesempatan.

Sayang kesempatan itu tak pernah datang. Umur 19 tahun, James dan Lily menikah di Inggris. Tahun yang sama dengan Voldemort mengobarkan bendera perang untuk pertama kalinya. Pelahap Maut merajalela. Orde Phoenix tidak begitu banyak berguna, kalah jumlah dalam margin yang sangat besar. Mereka berkurang setiap harinya. Sirius, Lily, dan James pergi ke persembunyian, dalam rangka melindungi Harry. Kemudian... rangkaian hal terjadi, yang menyebabkan Voldemort menghilang, kalah untuk pertama kalinya; James dan Lily meninggal; Peter dikabarkan tewas; dan Sirius ditahan di Azkaban.

Akhirnya hanya dia sendiri yang tersisa. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak lama, dan keluarganya tak ada yang dia kenal. Tak ada teman yang bisa dia temui, tidak bahkan dari antara anggota Orde, yang notabene tetap mempertahankan prasangka buruk mereka terhadapnya karena dia adalah manusia serigala. Dumbledore tak bisa memberinya pekerjaan. Karena tak memiliki rumah, Lupin terpaksa hidup di jalanan, berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Bekerja serabutan, kebanyakan menyamar sebagai Muggle, bekerja dari tempat bangunan sampai menjadi pengemis di jalanan Manchester. Semuanya dia lakukan demi bertahan hidup, selama sebelas tahun yang lama.

Mau tak mau, dia mengakui bahwa dia memiliki sedikit rasa senang akan kembalinya Voldemort. Berkobarnya perang sekali lagi berarti dia akan dipanggil untuk ikut serta, dan itu berarti dia akan memiliki hidup yang lebih layak. Jauh lebih baik dibandingkan menjalani sebelas tahun yang sama seperti dulu.

Namun, kini perang yang berbeda telah terjadi. Dan kenyataannya, hanya dalam waktu dua tahun kurang, perang telah berubah menjadi pembasmian. Tak ada lagi peradaban, tak ada lagi dunia, tak ada lagi yang tersisa di sini...

Udara di luar sudah tak bisa diendus, namun getaran_nya_ masih bisa didengarkan. Lupin, dengan kemampuan kecilnya, mendengar sebuah suara asing. Suara yang tak ada hubungannya dengan mesin mobil maupun angin.

Membanting setir, mereka merapat ke tepi jalan, masuk ke dalam satu bangunan rusak. Dengan cepat Lupin mematikan mesin, kemudian dengan satu ayunan tongkat sihir dia melenyapkan semua jejak asap dan ban kendaraan mereka di jalan raya.

"Apa yang -"

Hermione mengerjap kaget saat melihat apa yang Lupin lakukan, namun Harry langsung mengerti. Instingnya mengambil alih, dia menarik Hermione keluar dari mobil. Bertiga, mereka berlindung di balik tumpukan batu.

"Dengar?" Lupin bertanya.

"Ya," Harry mengangguk. "Semakin mendekat."

Awalnya pelan, kemudian kencang, semakin kencang, dan akhirnya sangat keras. Suara gemuruh memenuhi udara, menggetarkan bangunan tempat mereka bersembunyi begitu hebatnya sampai-sampai bangunan tersebut seolah akan rubuh setiap saat. Angin menerpa dari luar, menembus lubang-lubang bekas jendela dulu berada. Benda itu melintas di luar jendela, bayangannya menutupi cahaya matahari yang menerpa masuk, dan mereka bertiga bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Mesin terbang berukuran besar, mungkin sama dengan satu truk kontainer, melayang rendah di atas jalan raya. Benda tersebut ditenagai dua jet yang masing-masing bisa bergerak bebas 360 derajat, membuatnya bisa melayang laksana helikopter. Robot Pembunuh, Terminator, salah satu jenis terbang yang mereka lihat melintas di atas pegunungan beberapa minggu lalu. Terminator tersebut belum pernah mereka lihat beraksi, dan mereka tak ingin melihatnya.

Di bagian depannya, terdapat dua buah kaca berbentuk bundar berwarna merah, membuat bagian depannya tampak seperti wajah serangga raksasa. Beberapa rudal tergantung di bawah kepalanya, dan ada senjata _gatling_ di pangkal sayapnya. Tampak jelas bahwa Skynet tak berkeinginan sama sekali untuk menutupi persenjataan yang dimiliki arsenalnya.

Robot tersebut melayang tepat di luar bangunan, dengan posisi agak merunduk, bagian kepalanya yang bermata merah memandangi jalan raya, seolah sedang mengamatinya. Dan mungkin robot tersebut memang sedang mengamati, mencari-cari lanjutan jejak ban yang terputus di tengah jalan, sisa-sisa asap mobil yang hilang, atau tetesan oli, dan sebagainya.

Harry menoleh ke Lupin, yang menatapnya balik. Pertanyaannya terjawab dengan cepat. _Benda tersebut telah mengikuti kita. _

Hermione merasa sangat cemas, gemetaran dan ketakutan. Sejak kapan mereka diikuti? Sejak kapan para robot menyadari bahwa ada tiga manusia yang masuk ke wilayah mereka? Apakah sejak awal?

Tongkat sihir Lupin terasa hangat di tangannya, bersemangat untuk segera digunakan, namun Lupin menahan dirinya. Terminator tersebut terlalu besar. Mantra penghancur karang, mantra _reducto_, bahkan mantra-mantra tempur pun belum tentu bisa menjatuhkannya. Kemudian, kalau dia jatuh, pasti akan datang lebih banyak lagi. Hal terakhir yang mereka inginkan adalah masuk ke London dengan resimen Tentara Mesin di belakang mereka. Itu adalah ide yang sangat buruk.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dengan mereka bertiga berpikir bahwa mungkin Sang Terminator tak akan pernah pergi. Namun, akhirnya, dengan suara deru keras yang memekakkan telinga, kedua mesin jet robot tersebut mengarah ke bawah, tenaga dorongnya membawanya melayang tinggi ke atas, memenuhi udara dengan debu, butiran bebatuan, dan terpaan angin kencang. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara mesin jet tersebut lenyap, barulah mereka menghela napas.

Hermione berkeringat dingin. Napasnya memburamkan bagian dalam helm pakaian anti radiasi yang dia kenakan, tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Harry terengah-engah, seolah baru saja berlari maraton, tongkat sihir tergeletak terlupakan di genggamannya. Lupin adalah yang paling pertama berhasil menguasai diri di antara mereka bertiga. Dia bangkit perlahan-lahan, melongokkan kepala untuk melihat ke luar bangunan.

Debu tebal masih memenuhi jalanan, namun mesin tersebut telah pergi. Kondisi sudah aman.

Dia menoleh kepada dua remaja yang masih duduk di dekatnya, keduanya gemetaran dan bernapas berat. Berlutut, Lupin bertanya, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry, suaranya sangat serak. Dia berdeham, dan berkata lagi, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hermione?"

Hermione masih gemetaran, keringat dingin masih bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Harry mencoba menatapnya, namun tidak bisa karena terhalang oleh embun yang telah menutupi permukaan kaca helm pakaian anti radiasi yang Hermione kenakan.

"Hermione!" kata Harry, mengguncang tubuh gadis tersebut.

Tersentak, Hermione menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan panik. Napasnya memburu, dan dia menatap Harry dan Lupin bergantian dengan liar. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah pikirannya kembali tenang, dan dia bisa mengerti apa yang baru saja mereka tanyakan.

"Aku - aku - aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, tergagap.

Harry menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, dan menarik Hermione ke rangkulannya. Perlahan-lahan, gemetarannya berhenti, dan napasnya kembali normal. Lupin meninggalkan keduanya, berjalan ke pintu keluar, melihat ke jalanan yang kini kosong.

Langit sangat cerah. Terlalu cerah untuk menemani sebuah kota dan dunia yang telah mati dimangsa nuklir. Angin bertiup pelan, membawa debu dan kotoran yang masih melayang-layang di atas jalan raya pergi ke angkasa. Bangunan-bangunan yang berwarna kelabu dan hitam laksana arang berdiri dengan dingin di kanan-kiri jalan raya yang luas. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, siapapun yang bergerak di jalanan pasti akan langsung terlihat dari angkasa. Pesawat tersebut mungkin bukanlah patroli, hanya sedang lewat di atas kota, namun pastilah sensornya telah menangkap keberadaan mobil jip mereka.

Mereka terlalu lengah, terlalu santai. Tak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Kita beristirahat di sini," kata Lupin, bergabung kembali dengan Harry dan Hermione.

Hermione mendongak tajam. "Aku tak apa-apa -"

"Terlalu berbahaya jika lanjut sekarang," Lupin, mengangkat tangannya, menyela Hermione. "Kondisi di luar sangatlah sempurna bagi para robot seperti tadi untuk berburu dari langit. Kita akan ketahuan dengan mudah, dan aku ragu kali berikutnya mereka akan pergi begitu saja."

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Debu semakin menipis di luar, dan jalanan telah bersih. Mobil jip yang mereka kendarai berdiri diam membelakangi mereka. Satu-satunya kendaraan yang mereka miliki, diperoleh dengan susah payah dari daerah perkotaan di Afghanistan beberapa minggu lalu. Mereka tahu kendaraan tersebut tidak didesain untuk pertempuran, apalagi untuk manuver menghindar maupun lari dari kejaran. Mereka tak akan selamat jika tertangkap basah di dalam mobil tersebut di tengah jalan tanpa perlindungan.

"Ya," kata Lupin, mengangguk. Dia tahu bahwa Harry dan Hermione telah mengerti kata-katanya barusan. Meraih tas punggungnya, Lupin membuka ristletingnya dan merogoh ke dalamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengulurkan roti kering kepada Harry dan Hermione.

"Makan siang," kata Lupin. "Istirahatlah. Kita harus berangkat nanti sore kalau kita mau sampai di Inggris sebelum malam."

.

.

Bangunan tersebut adalah bekas rumah sakit.

Ranjang, bangsal, dan jarum suntik bekas berserakan di beberapa ruangan. Mayat-mayat manusia bertumpuk di satu ruangan lain, yang sepertinya adalah tempat bersalin. Ada beberapa mayat lagi di koridor, semuanya dalam kondisi berantakan, dan hanya sedikit yang bisa dikenali sebagai _Homo sapiens._ Nuklir telah meluluhlantakkan sebagian besar bagian dalamnya, hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang kosong yang bisa dicapai dengan berjalan kaki.

Di satu ruangan lainnya ditemukan senjata dan beberapa sepatu bot. Ada mayat tentara yang terbaring, pakaian anti radiasinya hancur lebur terkena hantaman lusinan peluru. Orang tersebut mati sebelum sempat menderita karena radiasi. Ada beberapa magasin di lantai, semuanya kosong. Tampaknya tempat tersebut pernah menjadi semacam basis perlawanan. Mungkin itu terjadi di tahun 1998, saat Tentara Mesin menyerbu Eropa.

Selain itu semua, tak ada apa-apa lagi di sana. Hanya ada kekosongan, koridor abu-abu yang kotor, dan pasir serta debu.

Harry melihat jam tangannya, arloji yang dihadiahkan kepadanya oleh Mrs Weasley pada ulangtahunnya yang ketujuhbelas. Sekarang, kalau dia memikirkan masa-masa itu lagi, rasanya sangat lucu. Seolah-olah itu semua terjadi di dunia yang berbeda.

Dia menghampiri Lupin, yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan tempat jip berada. Pria tersebut membelakangi jendela, cahaya matahari yang masuk menyinari punggungnya, menciptakan bayang-bayang gelap di sepanjang lantai hingga dinding. Matahari telah condong ke Barat, waktu mereka semakin habis setiap detiknya.

Lupin menyadari tatapan Harry, dan dia mendongak. Kedua pria tersebut bertemu mata. Mereka mengerti.

Harry menoleh ke sisi kiri ruangan, tempat Hermione masih duduk bersandar pada dinding, menunduk dan melipat kakinya, memeluk lututnya hingga merapat ke dada. Kondisinya tidak bagus, dan sangat meragukan untuk bisa melakukan perjalanan.

Tak ada waktu. Harry menepuk bahunya, menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya yang dalam.

"Kita berangkat," bisik Harry.

Hermione mengangguk pelan, menatap Harry. Mata cokelat tersebut tampak lebih gelap daripada biasanya, jauh berbeda dari mata penuh tenaga yang Harry lihat tadi pagi. Mengulurkan tangan, Harry menariknya berdiri, dan memapahnya agar Hermione tidak jatuh.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang," kata Lupin, langkah kakinya yang tertutup sepatu bot bergaung di sekujur ruangan. "Siapkan tongkat sihir."

Hermione mendongak di kalimat tambahan tersebut, begitu juga Harry. Lupin mengangguk, naik ke atas mobil.

"Lebih baik siaga daripada menyesal."

Lupin memutar kunci. Mesin menyala, dan mereka naik ke atas jip, melesat pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

Jumlah reruntuhan semakin berkurang. Bangunan-bangunan kini tampak nyaris utuh, namun tetap kelabu dan hitam bagai arang, hasil dari jilatan lidah api dan ledakan bom atom. Paris, yang menjadi pusat titik utama dentuman nuklir, telah mereka tinggalkan di belakang. Mereka terus meluncur menuju ke pesisir, menuju ke tempat tujuan utama mereka.

Mobil-mobil dan berbagai jenis kendaraan lainnya berserakan di sepanjang jalan, masing-masing dalam keadaan tidak utuh. Terbalik, tanpa ban, tanpa kaca, remuk, dan berbagai kondisi menyedihkan lainnya. Saat mendapati jalanan menurun, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa di hadapan mereka: bentangan warna biru, jernih, berkelap-kelip akan pantulan cahaya matahari.

"Laut," desah Hermione. Dia tersenyum, menjulurkan kepala keluar dari jendela agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Akhirnya."

Lupin tersenyum juga. Tak peduli bahwa semua kekacauan ini telah terjadi, lautan masih tetap biru, segar, menyambut mereka. Sama seperti dulu kala, saat dia mengunjungi tepian pantai tersebut bersama James dan Sirius.

Jip mereka terbatuk-batuk. Lupin melihat ke meteran di _dashboard_, dan mendapati bahwa bahan bakar sudah hampir habis. Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Tadi sepanjang perjalanan mereka telah mengisi ulang dua kali, persediaan jerigen bahan bakar tidak lagi tersisa sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Bahan bakar nyaris habis," jawab Lupin. "Kita harus mencapai jalanan pantai, kalau mau aman."

"Apakah cukup?" Hermione bertanya lagi, suaranya meninggi.

"Aku tak tahu, oke? Tenang dulu, berdoalah," bentak Lupin.

Harry agak kaget karena perubahan nada suara Lupin barusan. Dia menoleh ke Hermione dan melihat wajah di balik kaca helm tersebut tampak terkejut, sedih, dan bersalah. Kemudian, Lupin juga tampaknya menyadari ini. Dia menghela napas, menoleh ke bangku belakang.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf, aku -"

"AWAS!"

Harry berteriak dengan sangat keras, dan Lupin beraksi secara naluriah. Tindakan tersebut tepat pada waktunya, karena detik berikutnya, sebuah mobil sedan mendarat dengan keras di sebelah kiri mereka, tepat di titik di mana mereka berada sebelumnya.

"Apa yang -"

Sebuah mobil lagi melayang di udara, membumbung tinggi, dan jatuh perlahan-lahan. Sejenak, mereka terpana, menyaksikan mobil tersebut tampak semakin besar, semakin dekat, akan menghantam mereka -

Lupin membanting setir sekali lagi. Mereka berhasil menghindar dari mobil tersebut, dalam jarak sangat tipis.

Menoleh ke depan, Harry melihat apa yang menyebabkan bangkai-bangkai mobil itu bisa melayang hingga nyaris menghantam mereka. Sebuah sosok berdiri tegak beberapa puluh meter di depan, dengan tumpukan bangkai mobil di kakinya. Sosok tersebut memiliki sepasang tangan, kepala yang bercahaya merah, dan kaki yang panjang. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, dan ukurannya sangat besar.

Robot raksasa, Terminator tipe yang cukup besar.

Sang Terminator melempar mobil yang ia genggam ke tanah di belakangnya, suara logam berat dan aspal beradu bergaung di udara. Deru keras terdengar dari Terminator tersebut, kemudian, kepala robot tersebut menyala dengan cahaya putih terang.

Lupin lagi-lagi menjadi yang pertama beraksi. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke kaca depan mobil, dan berseru, "_PROTEGO!"_

Mantra perisai mengembang di depan mereka, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan Sang Robot. Bola energi padat bercahaya putih ditembakkan dari meriam di atas kepala robot tersebut, meluncur lurus dan menghantam perisai sihir dengan telak. Ledakan keras terjadi, dan jip mereka terlontar ke udara.

Setelah berguling beberapa kali, akhirnya mereka menghantam dinding bangunan dan berhenti bergerak. Sakit, nyeri, dan berdarah-darah, mereka bertiga bergerak lemah, mengerang dan mengeluh kesakitan. Robot tersebut mengeluarkan suara mengerikan, bagai meraung, dan melangkah meninggalkan posnya, menendang tumpukan mobil di depannya. Setiap langkah Sang Terminator mengguncangkan daratan, setiap langkah membuat mereka semakin dekat dengan kematian.

Hermione menatap robot yang mendekat tersebut dengan kengerian yang tak terkatakan. Dia gemetar, menatap wajah raksasa bermata merah tersebut, yang menatapnya balik dengan dingin, tak berekspresi, tak ada ampun. Tongkat sihirnya tergantung tak berguna di kanannya, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang -

"Aku tak tahu mereka telah memproduksi Terminator untuk melempar mobil," kata Lupin dengan serak, menendang kaca depan jip sampai lepas. Dia melangkah keluar dari mobil, tongkat sihir di tangan, ujungnya menyala-nyala. Berdiri tegak, dia mendongak menatap Sang Robot yang makin mendekat, cahaya dari meriam di kepalanya tampak semakin terang. "Apalagi yang sebesar ini, dan bisa menembakkan peluru sekuat itu."

Robot tersebut berhenti berjalan. Kedua kakinya menekuk, melebar, mengambil pijakan kuda-kuda. Cahaya di kepalanya menjadi menyilaukan, bola energi siap meluncur -

_"DEFODIO!"_

Mantra tersebut meluncur dari ujung tongkat Lupin, melesat lurus hingga menghantam kepala Sang Robot. Tidak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan kepalanya, namun cukup untuk membuatnya mendongak dan membuat sasaran tembakannya meleset. Bola energi menghantam bangunan beberapa puluh meter dari posisi mereka, meledakkan dan meruntuhkan bangunan kelabu tersebut hingga menjadi debu.

Lupin meluncurkan beberapa mantra lagi, seluruhnya adalah mantra penghancur level tinggi. Suara-suara hantaman terdengar keras, berkali-kali, namun Sang Robot masih berdiri. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya retak dan tampak tergores-gores, langkahnya menjadi limbung, namun selain itu tak ada kerusakan berarti yang terjadi. Lupin menggeleng-geleng, napasnya memburu.

"Bajingan tangguh," geramnya.

Suara mekanik terdengar dari Sang Robot. Dua buah mesin _gatling_ muncul dari kedua tangannya, kanan dan kiri, keduanya mengacung lurus ke arah Lupin.

Mantra pelindung dilancarkan tepat pada waktunya untuk menangkis rentetan peluru tajam yang membelah udara. Suara _gatling_ terdengar memekakkan telinga, lidah-lidah api menyala dari ujung masing-masing mesin tersebut. Selongsong peluru yang masing-masing seukuran manusia berjatuhan ke jalan raya, dan Lupin berusaha mempertahankan perisai yang dia ciptakan.

Tiga detik telah terlewati. Lupin mendapati mantra perisainya sanggup bertahan di bawah rentetan peluru. Kekhawatirannya yang pertama teratasi, dia mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bisa melancarkan serangan balik kepada Terminator raksasa tersebut. Namun, mendadak terdengar suara deru lagi, dan cahaya putih terang benderang kembali muncul dari kepala Sang Robot.

_Sialan!_

Meriam energi meluncurkan pelurunya. Ledakan keras terjadi, menghancurkan mantra perisai berkeping-keping. Lupin terlempar dengan kencang ke belakang, menghantam jalan raya dengan keras dan terguling beberapa kali. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, seolah semua tulang rusuknya telah patah - dan mungkin memang _sudah patah_, sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Darah mengucur, memenuhi bagian dalam pakaian anti radiasi yang dia kenakan, lubang-lubang telah merusak pakaiannya.

Terengah-engah, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan gemetar ke arah Sang Terminator. Cahaya di kepalanya kembali muncul, semakin lama semakin terang, meriam energi akan segera menembakkan peluru -

_"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_

Sebuah bangkai mobil meluncur dengan cepat dari jalanan, melayang ke atas, hingga menghantam kepala Sang Robot. Hantaman tersebut terjadi tepat pada waktunya, bersamaan dengan meluncurnya peluru energi, sehingga menghantam mobil tersebut utuh-utuh.

Ledakan besar terjadi dalam jarak hanya nol sentimeter di depan hidung Sang Robot. Tenaganya sangat kuat, membuatnya terhuyung mundur, tangannya mengayun-ayun dalam rangka mencari keseimbangan -

_"REDUCTO!"_

Mantra pereduksi menghantam kepala Sang Robot yang memang telah rusak parah karena ledakan barusan. Meriam energi terkena telak, generatornya meraung keras dan reaktor tenaganya hancur berantakan.

Ledakan besar, lagi, terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini, kepala Sang Robot benar-benar hancur sepenuhnya, dan dia jatuh terlentang ke belakang, roboh seperti manusia biasa. Jalanan bergetar saat tubuh raksasa tersebut menghantam permukaan bumi, debu dan kotoran memenuhi udara.

Berdiri dengan tongkat teracung, di antara Lupin dan Terminator yang telah tumbang, adalah Harry sendiri. Tangannya gemetar, napasnya naik-turun dengan berat, keringat dingin memenuhi tubuhnya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Harry akhirnya berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, dan saat dia berhasil melakukannya, dia langsung menoleh ke belakangnya.

"LUPIN!" seru Harry, berlari menghampirinya.

Menopang tubuhnya, Lupin berusaha berdiri dengan susah-payah. Dia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, torehan di setiap sentimeter kulitnya. Darah terus mengalir, dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, namun dia berhasil berdiri kembali.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Jangan bergerak, jangan bergerak! Kau akan -"

"Tak apa, Harry, tak apa," Lupin berkata. Dia terbatuk-batuk, darah kini termuntahkan melalui mulutnya. Dia gemetaran, jantungnya semakin memburu.

Dia tahu waktunya sudah hampir habis.

Mengangkat tangannya, dia memegang helmnya dan memutarnya. Suara desis keras terdengar saat selang oksigennya terlepas, dan detik berikutnya udara luar terhirup olehnya.

Dia mengendus. Dia tak menyangka udara akan terasa seperti ini. Bukankah ini harusnya udara penuh radiasi? Lalu kenapa rasanya seenak ini? Selega ini? Sebersih dan sejernih ini, seolah rasanya manis, seperti penyambutan yang luar biasa setelah kesesakan yang berabad-abad?

_Kenapa?_

Harry memandangi Lupin, yang telah melepas helmnya dan menjatuhkannya ke jalanan. Wajah Lupin berlumuran darah, luka-luka torehan menutupi wajah dan lehernya. Namun Lupin malah mendongak, hidungnya mengendus-ngendus. Ekspresinya penuh rindu, tak ada tanda-tanda rasa sakit di wajah Sang Manusia Serigala.

Dada Harry terasa sesak, namun dia menahannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Hermione yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya, memandangi mereka berdua. Kesedihan terukir di seluruh tubuhnya, namun dia tak berkata apa-apa. Sama dengan Harry, dia tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa dikatakan. Sama sekali.

Harry menggeleng pelan. "Lupin..."

Lupin mendengus. Dia menoleh kepada Harry, memandang kepada Hermione, dan tersenyum lagi. Dengan perlahan, sangat pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar, dia berkata satu hal, satu hal terakhir di penghujung kisahnya.

"Pergilah."

Setiap menit sekarang dihitung. Bala bantuan si Terminator Raksasa pastilah sedang dalam perjalanan. Jangan sia-siakan nyawaku. Capailah pantai sebelum mereka tiba, begitu maksud dari satu kata tersebut. Masih banyak lagi perasaan, emosi, serta kalimat di dalamnya, yang tak akan pernah bisa terwujudkan dan terlaksana. Lupin tahu itu, Harry tahu itu, dan Hermione yang paling mengerti.

Mengangguk untuk terakhir kalinya, Harry berjalan mundur, menjauh dari Lupin. Dia meraih tangan Hermione, menggandengnya, kemudian mereka berdua berbalik badan dan mulai berlari.

Mereka tidak menoleh ke belakang, dan untuk itu Lupin sangat bersyukur.

Setelah keduanya tak lagi terlihat, menghilang di antara barisan bangunan, Lupin menghela napasnya. Tongkat sihirnya masih erat di genggamannya, dan masih menyala dengan gairah tinggi. Masih hangat dalam ingatannya, hari pertama dia ke Diagon Alley bersama ibunya untuk membeli tongkat tersebut.

_Kombinasi yang menarik, tidak biasa, akan membuat tongkat ini temperamental. Tapi ini cocok untukmu, jadi silakan,_ begitu kata Ollivander.

Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, mencabik sisa-sisa pakaian anti-radiasi dan melenyapkan mereka dalam satu ayunan tongkat lagi. Jubah hitamnya telah robek-robek dan penuh akan darah, berkibar-kibar karena angin yang bertiup dari arah lautan.

_Siapa namamu?_

_Remus Lupin, _begitu dia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada James, Sirius, dan Peter untuk pertama kalinya. _Kalau kalian?_

Tahun-tahun yang menyenangkan, tertawa-tawa dan melakukan kenakalan dalam jumlah besar di dalam kastil. Dia belum pernah merasa sebahagia itu seumur hidupnya. Bersama tiga sahabatnya, dia telah melakukan banyak hal-hal bodoh, luar biasa, spektakuler, serta di luar akal sehat. Dari sekedar mencoba Wiski Api pada umur dua belas, sampai membantu sahabatnya menjadi Animagus.

_Untunglah kau yang menjadi Prefek. Semoga kau mau membantuku mengurusi teman-temanmu itu!_

Lily sangat galak, terlampau galak malah, dan sangat serius menjalankan tugas-tugas Prefek. Namun dia baik kepadanya. Dia mau belajar bersamanya, dia mau berjalan bersamanya, dia bahkan mau menanggung tugas-tugas Prefek yang tak bisa Lupin jalankan pada malam-malam tertentu setiap bulan.

Saat James dan Lily benar-benar menikah, selama sepersekian detik dia sempat menduga bahwa ini sebenarnya adalah lelucon besar yang disutradai oleh Sirius. Namun Mata mereka semua penuh kebahagiaan, penuh rasa senang, dan penuh cinta. Semua ini nyata.

Berapa banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia? Dia ingin bepergian keliling dunia, melihat tempat-tempat baru. Dia ingin bisa meniru Sirius, mencoba melakukan lelucon besar di hari natal. Dia ingin bisa bersama Tonks, mencoba merasakan memiliki keluarga sendiri, anak sendiri. Dia ingin dirinya sanggup menyelamatkan Sirius, James, Lily, dan bahkan Peter. Dia ingin membuat ibunya kembali tertawa, dan banyak lagi hal yang tak pernah terlaksana.

_Ah, setidaknya, setelah ini aku akan bertemu dengan mereka, _pikir Lupin, terkekeh pelan.

Suara raungan jet terdengar dari langit, dua titik hitam muncul dari balik awan. Deru mesin Terminator Terbang bergaung di langit yang luas, bagai gemuruh keduanya terbang menukik, menyerbu sang penyihir di daratan. Tersenyum, Lupin mengambil kuda-kuda, siap untuk bertarung.

_"Ayo."_

_._

-XXXXX-

.

_Api memenuhi daratan, suara sirene darurat terdengar memenuhi udara. _

_Mereka bertiga berlari. Lari dan terus berlari, di atas tanah yang panas. Bangkai-bangkai kendaraan, reruntuhan bangunan, dan mayat-mayat berserakan di kanan-kiri mereka. Lebih dari sekali mereka mendengar ada yang meminta tolong, namun mereka tidak berhenti. Mereka terus berlari._

_Langit berwarna merah darah, asap tebal menggantikan kedudukan awan di angkasa. Rudal dan misil berjatuhan di kejauhan bagai hujan batu dari neraka. Lebih banyak lagi ledakan, getaran dan gelombang tenaga luar biasa merambat di permukaan bumi. Awan-awan cendawan membumbung tinggi di udara, menerangi daratan dengan warna kematian._

_Tak ada yang akan bisa menyelamatkan mereka kecuali diri mereka sendiri._

_Mereka menembus dinding asap tebal, dan kemudian, mendadak saja, batas pulau sudah terlihat. Lautan, pesisir yang penuh ombak berdebur, dengan kapal-kapal yang sedang melaju sekuat tenaga dan secepat mungkin menuju benua di seberang. Mereka tahu mereka akan selamat. Tinggal ber-Apparate menuju salah satu kapal tersebut, dan mereka selamat. Mereka mencapai pinggiran pantai -_

_Ron terjatuh. Tersandung, ceroboh seperti biasa. Namun kali ini, tubuhnya yang sudah terluka parah memberikan rasa sakit lebih tinggi lagi kepadanya. Dia mengerang, memegangi kakinya, kesakitan._

_Hermione berhenti dan dalam sekejap langsung berbalik. Dia berlari menuju Ron, siap untuk membantunya berdiri kembali -_

_"PROTEGO!"_

_Mantra tersebut terkembang di depannya, dinding perisai tak kasatmata yang membuatnya tertubruk dan jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Lusinan peluru menghantam perisai tersebut, memantul-mantul tak berdaya. Harry telah berlari balik, menghampiri Hermione, tongkat sihir terangkat tinggi. Ron menyaksikannya dengan ternganga, kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang._

_Rentetan peluru menghantam tubuhnya. Masih terbaring di atas tanah, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi diri. Tongkat sihirnya terlepas dari tangannya, darah terbuncah dari sekujur badannya. _

_Ron Weasley telah tewas._

_Hermione menyaksikannya. Dia terduduk, menyaksikan semua itu terjadi, dan dia terpana. Ron telah tewas, ekspresi terakhirnya menyiratkan kebingungan dan kekagetan yang luar biasa._

Tentunya ini hanya bercanda, 'kan? Tak mungkin Ron sudah mati, 'kan? Iya 'kan?

_Suara deru mesin terdengar. Menembus dinding asap tebal di hadapan mereka, adalah sepasang mata merah dari sebuah kepala logam yang mengkilap. Sepasang senjata gatling, masing-masing satu di kanan dan kiri, mengacung dan mengepulkan asap. Senjata tersebut masih berputar pelan. Robot tersebut berjalan di atas roda berantai, tipe yang sama yang dapat dilihat di berbagai jenis tank baja._

_Mesin tersebut menunduk menatap Hermione dengan mata dingin dan tanpa ampun. Senjatanya kembali berputar, tembakan demi tembakan dilepaskan -_

_._

Mereka ada di dalam sebuah bangunan rusak. Dinding abu-abu, lantai penuh pecahan batu, dan udara penuh dengan radiasi. Mereka duduk di sana, terdiam, termangu, nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ledakan-ledakan terdengar dari seberang lautan sana, dan sekali-dua kali bisa dilihat ada rudal dan misil yang meluncur dan menghantam daratannya.

Lupin telah ditinggalkan di sana. Sendirian, demi memberi mereka waktu, kesempatan, dan jalan untuk bisa mencapai Inggris. Dia telah mengorbankan nyawa demi mereka berdua. Remus Lupin, mantan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka, anggota Orde dan Marauders terakhir, serta sahabat dari ayah Harry. Lupin telah ditinggal di belakang, dan dia tak akan kembali.

Langit semakin gelap setiap detiknya. Segera, malam akan tiba, dan tak ada yang lebih berbahaya dibandingkan berjalan di salah satu pangkalan terbesar Skynet di Eropa pada malam hari. Patroli akan ada dimana-mana. Akan terlalu banyak mata yang mengawasi.

"Kita harus berangkat," bisik Hermione, suaranya bergetar. "Harry."

"Yeah," Harry tak bisa mengusap mata dan wajahnya, tidak dengan helm yang menutupi wajahnya. "Yeah. Ayo."

London telah menjadi kota mati, setidaknya untuk para manusia. Kecuali di daerah pesisir pantai, tak ada satupun bangunan yang benar-benar masih berdiri tegak. Tumpukan bebatuan beton, potongan-potongan besi, batu, dan bangkai-bangkai mobil ada di mana-mana. Jalanan penuh debu dan kotoran. Mereka harus memanjat menaiki tumpukan reruntuhan tersebut, mendaki dan menuruni banyak dari reruntuhan berkali-kali, seolah mereka sedang melewati lembah-lembah kecil.

Di kejauhan, berdiri dinding luar biasa tinggi. Berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari senja, memperlihatkan benda-benda yang terus-menerus bergerak. Dinding benteng utama Tentara Mesin masih dalam pembangunan, belum semuanya selesai, namun melihatnya seperti sekarang ini sudah cukup memberikan kesan mengerikan. Mesin-mesin pembunuh dalam ukuran yang lebih besar daripada yang mereka temui beberapa jam lalu berdiri di sana, menjaga dinding tersebut, kepala mereka berputar-putar pelan memandangi daratan mati, mencari-cari mangsa ataupun penyusup.

Untunglah Tentara Mesin membangun mesinnya agak jauh dari pusat kota, kalau tidak pasti mereka tak akan bisa mencapai tempat tujuan mereka sama sekali.

Ya, pusat kota London, titik tempat hantaman nuklir pada tanggal 29 Agustus 1997. _Judgement Day_ terjadi di sini. Hari Penghakiman telah menghancurkan kota tersebut hingga rata ke tanah, meluluhlantakkannya dan mencabut ribuan nyawa orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa. King's Cross lenyap, Privet Drive dilahap lautan api, Diagon Alley rubuh dan runtuh. Tak ada bangunan yang berhasil bertahan di atas permukaan tanah, baik itu bangunan Muggle maupun sihir. Sia-sia seluruh mantra penolak Muggle yang telah melindungi Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, dan seluruh tempat sihir lainnya selama bertahun-tahun. ICBM tak memiliki indera yang bisa memersepsikan sihir, ledakannya tak mengenal ampun.

Ya, tak ada yang tersisa di atas permukaan tanah. Namun, mengenai yang di bawah, ceritanya berbeda. Dan cerita itulah yang menuntun mereka berdua hingga kembali ke London, tempat segalanya dimulai bagi mereka.

Mereka terus berjalan, perlahan-lahan, mencoba menyatu dengan bayang-bayang tumpukan reruntuhan. Mantra _silencio_ telah mereka gunakan untuk meredam suara langkah-langkah kaki mereka, begitu juga mantra _Muffliato_, namun tak ada mantra tembus pandang yang bisa melindungi mereka dari mata Terminator. Sekedar 'mengalihkan dan membelokkan cahaya' tak akan berguna melawan sensor cahaya, sensor gerak, dan sensor panas yang dimiliki Tentara Mesin.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai pada sebuah jalan raya besar. Bangunan-bangunan di kanan-kiri jalanan tersebut sudah lenyap, namun ada sebuah lubang besar di tengah jalan, yang tampak sangat mencolok di antara tumpukan reruntuhan. Mereka berdua keluar dari lindungan bebatuan perlahan-lahan, merunduk dan mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka.

"Itukah tempatnya?" bisik Harry.

"Ya," jawab Hermione. "Itu pintu masuknya. Pintu masuk pegawai menuju gedung kementrian sihir. Tempat itu dulu adalah toilet umum, kita bisa masuk dengan cara mencemplungkan diri ke dalam _closet._"

Harry mengangguk. Hermione sudah menjelaskan hal tersebut kepadanya sebelum berangkat, berhari-hari lalu. Kalaupun _closet_ sudah lenyap, yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah menjebol lantai toilet. Tepat di bawah jalan raya ini adalah kementrian sihir, itu tak mungkin berubah.

Mereka hanya berharap, bahwa cerita-cerita itu benar. Bahwa bangunan kementrian sihir masih ada. Bahwa cerita tersebut, yang mengatakan bahwa Pelahap Maut pernah menggunakan tempat ini untuk bersembunyi dari Tentara Mesin sampai mereka bisa mendapatkan kesempatan pergi, adalah benar.

Dengan napas berat dan punggung pegal setelah berjalan merunduk sejauh beberapa kilometer, mereka mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berlutut. Kegelapan semakin melanda, dan matahari telah lenyap di balik awan kelabu yang menutupi langit. Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba, dan setelah itu patroli akan keluar seluruhnya.

Tapi itu tak masalah. Mereka berhasil, mereka sampai tepat waktu.

"Oke, Harry," Hermione berkata, suaranya terdengar lebih bersemangat. "Sekarang kita masuk."

"Ya."

Bangkit dari posisi duduk, mereka berjalan cepat menuju lubang tersebut. Mereka bahkan tak berpikiran untuk bersikap sembunyi-sembunyi, karena tujuan mereka sudah di depan mata -

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam lubang tersebut.

Mereka berdua berhenti. Terpana, menatap kegelapan di depan mereka. Namun telinga mereka tidak salah: suara-suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalamnya, merobek kesunyian di sekeliling mereka bagai pisau yang menyayat-nyayat.

Hermione mengambil tindakan secepat kilat. Dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, merapalkan rentetan mantra yang bahkan tidak bisa Harry dengar. Mendadak, seolah-olah sebuah kaca kotor muncul begitu saja di udara, berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tegak, dan kini mereka menatap melalui kaca tersebut, membuat pandangan mereka agak buram.

Mantra-mantra perlindungan. Dengan menggunakannya, siapapun yang ada di bagian luar kaca yang mengelilingi mereka takkan bisa mendengar, melihat, ataupun merasakan apapun yang mereka lakukan. Namun, tetap saja - _apakah mereka benar-benar tak akan terlihat?_

"Hermione -"

"Ssssh! Jangan berbicara! Jangan bergerak, tiarap!" perintah Hermione, panik terlukis jelas di wajah dan suaranya. Harry buru-buru mematuhinya, dan berdua, mereka tiarap di atas jalan, menyaksikan sesuatu keluar dari dalam lubang tersebut.

Sepasang mata merah. Tangan kanan dan kiri yang berbentuk _gatling_, tubuh baja yang tertutup tameng namun memperlihatkan beberapa bagian mekanik: mesin, roda gigi, dan rantai yang sangat rumit; dan sepasang kaki yang melangkah dengan luwes.

Sebuah Terminator, berbentuk dan seukuran manusia biasa, tipe yang belum pernah mereka lihat sama sekali sebelumnya. Kepalanya tampak seperti tengkorak telanjang, terbuat dari logam hitam legam. Gigi-geliginya mengkilap, tampak seolah sedang dipamerkan, dan matanya yang merah bercahaya dengan kejam. Dia tak perlu membawa sebuah _gatling gun_ untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia mematikan, penampilannya sudah menebarkan ancaman kematian yang sangat nyata.

Terminator tersebut menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pastilah dia telah mendengar ada yang berbicara, mendengar adanya langkah-langkah kaki manusia yang mendekat. Sensornya sedang bekerja, mencari-cari. Namun tak ada yang dia tangkap, tak ada yang dia temukan selain pemandangan kehancuran yang biasa.

Hermione bertaruh dengan sangat besar. Mantra pelindung biasa tak akan sanggup menutupi pandangan Terminator akan mereka, namun sekarang sudah nyaris gelap sepenuhnya. Sensor cahayanya tak akan berfungsi, dan sensor panas tak akan bisa terlalu diandalkan. Harry dan Hermione mengenakan baju anti-radiasi dan berlumuran kotoran sisa pertempuran dan perjalanan mereka. Mungkin mata Terminator biasa bisa ditipu.

Mereka bertiga tetap seperti itu selama beberapa lama. Terminator tidak tampak tertarik untuk meninggalkan posisinya, masih menoleh-noleh mencari sumber keributan yang membuatnya keluar. Hermione dan Harry, di lain pihak, sebenarnya sudah menggenggam tongkat sihir mereka dengan sangat erat. Mereka siap bertempur, meluncurkan mantra-mantra penghancur - seperti _Deprimo, Reducto, Flippendo, _dan banyak lagi - kepada Terminator ini. Namun mereka ragu-ragu. Mereka sudah dua kali berhasil menghancurkan Terminator yang bertipe raksasa dan tipe rantai tank baja, namun mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan tipe ini sebelumnya. _Apakah ini tipe baru? Apakah dia lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan bahkan tipe raksasa? Apakah dia tangguh, apakah logam-logamnya lebih kokoh? _adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersarang di benak mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan kedua belah pihak masih terdiam, mendadak setetes air turun dari langit, membasahi satu titik di tanah.

Sang Terminator mendongak. Harry dan Hermione mendongak. Beberapa tetes lagi jatuh. Awalnya hanya gerimis kecil, namun lama kelamaan seluruh daratan tertutup tetesan air. Hujan lebat telah turun, membasahi kota London dengan air dingin membeku.

Mantra pelindung yang dilancarkan tak dapat melindungi mereka dari air hujan, objek apapun bebas masuk. Dalam sekejap Harry dan Hermione basah kuyup, namun mereka tetap tak bergeming, tak bergerak. Mereka tetap menunggu sampai setan di hadapan mereka ini pergi menjauh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sang Terminator menyadari sesuatu.

Hanya sedikit, tapi dia melihatnya. Sensor panas di matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Seluruh daratan kini berwarna biru, dingin karena hujan yang turun membawa radiasi kembali ke bumi dan melarutkannya dengan air. Jalanan berwarna biru. Reruntuhan bangunan berwarna biru. Semuanya berwarna biru. Namun ada satu titik di permukaan tanah menyala kuning, yang berarti ada sesuatu yang panas di sana. Kehangatan di tengah kebekuan.

_Gatling_ di tangan kiri Sang Terminator bergerak, membidik dengan tepat. Hermione, yang dari tadi mendongak menatapnya, menyaksikan senjata tersebut terangkat dan mulai berputar. Napasnya yang hangat mengembun di bagian dalam kaca helmnya, sumber panas yang sangat kentara.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, otak Hermione yang cerdas, cepat, dan sigap meneriakkan apa arti tindakan Terminator tersebut. Namun dia tetap kalah, jauh dikalahkan oleh keturunan _microchip _tercanggih yang pernah diciptakan umat manusia, kalah cepat oleh Kecerdasan Buatan yang telah mencabut tiga milyar jiwa dalam waktu satu hari.

Wajah dingin Sang Terminator menatapnya, tak ada belas kasihan di sana.

_"Harry -"_

Rentetan peluru tajam menembus tubuhnya sebelum kalimat tersebut selesai dia ucapkan. Napasnya tertahan, raganya tercabik. Dengan terperangah, Hermione merasakan dirinya terdorong ke belakang oleh tenaga tembakan Sang Terminator, terguling beberapa kali hingga menghantam sesuatu yang sangat keras dengan punggungnya.

Dia tergeletak, terlentang menatap langit gelap yang berhujan.

Raungan murka terdengar. Harry telah berdiri, mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan maju menyerbu. Ledakan-ledakan terdengar, dan suara mesin _gatling_ yang menyalak juga memenuhi udara. Beberapa ledakan kemudian, terdengar sebuah teriakan luar biasa keras.

Sebuah ledakan, kemudian semuanya berhenti. Begitu saja, berhenti. Hermione masih terlentang, dengan tetesan air memenuhi permukaan kaca helmnya. Dia menutup matanya, dan membukanya. Dia menutupnya, membukanya lagi. Mata kirinya tak terasa sama sekali.

Ada yang berteriak-teriak. Makin lama makin dekat, dan akhirnya sampai di dekatnya. Mendadak saja, tetesan hujan berhenti, dan sesuatu yang gelap menutupi pandangannya. _Apa itu?_

Harry berlutut di samping Hermione. Tongkat sihirnya masih mengepulkan asap putih, menyala dengan penuh kekuatan. Dia telah mengalahkan Terminator tersebut dengan sangat mudah, tubuh mesinnya yang mengancam ternyata hanya kamuflase akan keringkihannya. Kekuatan sihir masih menderu di telinganya, murka bertalu-talu di dadanya. Namun, berada di samping sahabatnya, seperti ini, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia tahu bahwa dia lagi-lagi gagal. Gagal dalam melindungi sahabat-sahabatnya, gagal dalam melindungi orang-orang yang mempercayainya. Begitu mudahnya teman-temannya berjatuhan di kanan-kirinya demi melindunginya dan menyelamatkannya. Cedric, Lupin, Ron, keluarga Weasley, seluruh penghuni Hogwarts, Lupin... ratusan wajah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Tidak. Tidak yang ini.

_Tidak yang ini. Jangan sampai Hermione, jangan sampai Hermione! Jangan, jangan, jangan!_

"H-Harry..."

Tangan yang gemetar menyentuh lengannya. Air matanya berhenti mengalir, Harry menoleh ke wajah Hermione dengan cepat, harapan membuncah di dalam dadanya. _Hermione masih hidup!_

"Hermione! Jangan bicara!" dia berseru cepat-cepat. "Tenang! Kita akan - kita akan mencoba -"

Akan apa? Akan mencoba apa? Pertanyaan tersebut berasarang di dalam dirinya, tinggal menunggu untuk diucapkan. Dan itu memang benar. Apa yang akan dia coba? Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. _Dittany? _Mantra-mantra penyembuhan? Dia tak memilikinya, dan dia tak menguasainya sama sekali. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, dan kenyataan itu menghantamnya dengan keras bagai godam.

Hermione tidak berbicara lagi, melainkan menepuk-nepuk helmnya. Harry memandanginya dengan bingung selama beberapa detik, pertanyaan-pertanyaan lebih banyak lagi menumpuk dalam dirinya, namun mendadak dia paham.

Dia mengerti, apa maksud Hermione. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, mengacungkannya ke helm tersebut. Dia menatap Hermione sekali lagi. Anggukan dari sahabatnya adalah semua konfirmasi yang dia perlukan.

_"Evanesco!"_

Kaca helm tersebut hilang, dan air hujan serta udara bebas menerpa wajah Hermione. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan menghelanya lagi. Rasanya sangat aneh, bisa merasakan kembali air hujan yang membasahi wajah, menyegarkan raga, dan sangat sejuk seperti ini. Udara terasa segar, manis, dan bebas.

Perasaan bebas yang luar biasa, tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, menerpa dirinya. Hermione tersenyum menatap langit kelabu, tahu bahwa akhirnya gilirannya tiba.

"Harry..." Hermione berbisik.

"Y-Ya?"

Air mata membasahi wajah Harry sekarang, dia menguasai dirinya sekuat mungkin agar tetap tampak tegar, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, di hadapan sahabatnya. Dia menatap Hermione, melihat senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ruang Waktu... di Departemen Misteri... sudah tahu 'kan?"

"Y-Ya," Harry menarik napas berat. "K-Kamu sudah menjelaskannya pada... aku dan Lupin sebelum berangkat, ingat?"

Hermione mendengus pelan. "Ya... Pemutar Waktu. Miles Bennett Dyson, 1995, Amerika Serikat."

"Uh... ya, 1995," jawab Harry, mengangguk buru-buru. Diam sejenak, dia bertanya, "Er... berapa putaran... itu?"

Hermione tertawa. Dia terbatuk-batuk, darah termuntahkan dari mulutnya. Menggeleng-geleng pelan, dia berkata, "Aku percaya padamu. Kami semua percaya."

Hermione menggenggam lengan baju Harry, mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang terakhir, dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Senja..."

Harry tidak mengerti. Dia menggeleng-geleng, tak bisa berbicara.

"Sudah senja... cepat masuk ke dalam! Sebentar lagi patroli malam akan dimulai... teman-teman si robot juga akan datang. Sekarang... pergilah..."

Harry menggeleng lagi, masih memegangi tubuh Hermione, gemetaran hebat.

"..._bye _Harry..."

Tangan Hermione jatuh dan terkulai lemas di atas tanah. Menahan kesedihan yang sangat luar biasa di dalam dadanya, Harry berbalik badan, meninggalkan Hermione dan berlari masuk ke dalam lubang. Tongkat sihirnya menyala-nyala, langkahnya gemetar, dan dadanya terasa sangat berat, namun tekadnya mantap. Dia berhasil menemukan lubang _closet_ yang masih utuh, yang sihirnya masih bekerja. Segera, dia masuk ke dalamnya, lenyap dalam bunyi _pop_ pelan dan tiba di Atrium Kementrian Sihir Inggris.

.

.

Darah menggenang di sekeliling tubuhnya, bercampur dengan air hujan di atas permukaan tanah. Mata cokelatnya masih menatap langit senja yang kelabu, kegelapan yang kelam. Untuk terakhir kalinya, dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa rencana ini bodoh. Rencana ini sia-sia. Tak ada yang dapat merubah takdir, tak ada yang dapat mempermainkan waktu. Harry akan gagal, sama seperti mungkin ratusan orang lainnya yang berpikiran sama dan sudah mencoba, lalu Hari Penghakiman akan terjadi, lagi dan lagi. Hal ini akan terus terulang.

_Tapi..._

Bertemu dengan anak yang sedang mencari katak peliharaannya, dan memberikan bantuan untuk turut mencari. Bertemu dua anak laki-laki yang duduk di kompartemen Hogwarts Express. Berada di dunia yang melampaui fantasi terliarnya. Mempelajari hal-hal baru, bertemu lebih banyak lagi orang-orang luar biasa, dan mengalami berbagai hal menakjubkan.

Tahun demi tahun, petualangan demi petualangan. Dia telah merasakan jatuh cinta dan patah hati, merasakan gairah yang luar biasa saat mencapai keberhasilan dan kekecewaan saat mengalami kegagalan. Dia telah mengalami kehilangan dalam jumlah luar biasa, dan telah merasakan beratnya perjuangan.

Dan, di akhir, apakah itu semua layak hanya untuk hal ini? Hanya untuk sebuah tindakan sia-sia, bodoh, dan tidak masuk akal, usaha terakhir di tepian sebuah Akhir Dunia?

Cahaya putih menerpa dirinya, dan awan kelabu tersapu seluruhnya. Saat dia membuka matanya kembali, dan menyaksikan wajah-wajah di hadapannya, dia tahu bahwa tak akan ada yang sia-sia.

Tidak sama sekali.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

X-X-X-X-X-X -|- **ff91** -|- X-X-X-X-X-X

.

Dia telah mengemudi ratusan mil dari perbatasan Meksiko kembali menuju jantung Amerika. Dia telah menemukan rumah tersebut. Dia telah mengisi peluru magasinnya, memasukkannya ke senjatanya, memasang teropong, pembidik, dan peredam suara. Dia telah melihat punggung pria tersebut, sedang bekerja di depan komputernya.

Dia telah meletakkan jarinya di pelatuk, dan menekannya.

Namun pria tersebut beruntung. Ya, Miles Bennett Dyson sangat beruntung karena memilih saat itu untuk menunduk, memungut mainan mobil-mobilan milik anaknya yang baru saja menubruk kakinya. Tembakan pertama menghantam layar komputer.

Dyson menyadari adanya tembakan dari luar, dan dia berlindung di balik meja. Tembakan kedua juga meleset. Sarah Connor akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran, dan mengeluarkan senjata _sub-machine gun_, memberondong rumah dengan peluru. Dyson berteriak, menyuruh istri dan anaknya untuk pergi menjauh.

Sarah membuang senjatanya, menggantinya dengan _handgun_ biasa. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah, tepat saat Dyson melompat dari balik meja dan berlari menuju pintu, berniat kabur dari ruangan tersebut. Tiga tembakan dilepaskan oleh Sarah, salah satunya menghantam bahu Dyson dan membuatnya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi menyakitkan.

Sarah berjalan mendekatinya dengan penuh kemenangan. Namun mendadak dua orang datang, berteriak-teriak, menghampiri Dyson dan berlutut di sebelahnya. Istri dan anak laki-lakinya, keduanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dapat didengar, tak dapat dimengerti oleh telinganya yang berdenging akan amarah.

_Ini semua salah pria ini! Ini semua salahnya!_

Mengacungkan ujung senjatanya pada si anak dan istri, dia memerintahkan keduanya untuk pergi. Namun si anak tetap pada tempatnya, memohonkan ampunan terhadap nyawa ayahnya. Si istri bergabung dengan si anak, dan keduanya tetap di sana, menatap Sarah dengan ketakutan, memohon-mohon belas kasihannya.

_Kenapa mereka begitu? Tak tahukah pria ini adalah penyebab segalanya terjadi? Tak tahukah mereka bahwa orang ini adalah setan, iblis pembunuh? Tak tahukah mereka? Orang ini tak boleh dibiarkan hidup!_

Dyson mulai menangis, begitu juga istri dan anaknya. Mereka semua menatapnya dengan ketakutan, kengerian, yang bahkan tak bisa diungkapkan sama sekali. Seolah-olah mereka sedang menatap seorang monster, setan, iblis.

_Monster._

_Setan._

Dia mendapati dirinya sedang menodong sebuah keluarga. Seorang pria yang tak tahu apa-apa, seorang anak yang ingin melindungi ayahnya, dan seorang wanita yang sangat ketakutan. Dialah yang setan di sini, bukan Dyson.

_Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?_

Sarah menurunkan senjatanya, akhirnya. Dia menatap ketiga anggota keluarga tersebut. Ya, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lakukan? _Apa? _Menyadari hal tersebut, Sarah bersandar di dinding, merosot, dan mulai menangis.

Saat itulah, John dan Terminator datang. Mereka mengira mereka sudah terlambat. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah berantakan, penuh lubang peluru, dan menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah menyaksikan pemandangan di koridor rumah dan menyaksikan keempat orang yang menangis tersebut, John langsung menghela napas lega. Dia berlari menghampiri ibunya, berlutut untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Periksa mereka," perintahnya kepada Terminator. Dia menghibur ibunya, dan memberitahunya bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan suatu cara. Mereka pasti akan mendapatkan suatu cara lain. Mereka berpelukan, dan tangis Sarah Connor akhirnya mereda.

"Hanya luka di daging. Pendarahan bisa dihentikan dengan menekan luka tersebut," kata Terminator kepada istri Dyson, kaku dan mekanik.

Mereka melakukannya. Dyson, masih gemetaran, ketakutan, dan penuh kengerian, menatap tiga orang di hadapannya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya, tak pernah melihat mereka, tak pernah mendengar tentang mereka sama sekali.

"Siapa ka-"

Pertanyaannya berhenti di tengah jalan, karena kehadiran mendadak satu orang lagi di koridor tersebut.

Seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian kelabu. Berkacamata dan berambut hitam acak-acakan. Postur tubuh yang kurus, kulit yang pucat, namun dengan tatapan mata yang sangat keras. Pria tersebut pastilah masih remaja, atau maksimal baru berumur 20-an tahun, dilihat dari wajahnya yang, anehnya, penuh bekas luka.

Pria tersebut menggenggam sesuatu, mungkin sebatang kayu, yang tampak tipis, ringkih, di tangan kanannya. Ujung benda tersebut menyala dengan cahaya kebiruan, dan tampak seperti mengepulkan asap putih.

Tersenyum kecil, pria tersebut akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Menatap orang-orang yang termangu di hadapannya, dia berkata, "Miles Bennett Dyson?"

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bagi yang tidak tahu, _scene _terakhir kutulis berdasarkan satu _scene_ di film _Terminator 2: Judgment Day._ Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kalau berkenan, silakan tinggalkan _review_. Terima kasih.


End file.
